


Marjorine X Nichole

by PrincessLiamer



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLiamer/pseuds/PrincessLiamer
Summary: Y'see, I can take that name!  I don't even, i don't, I don't gotta come up with anything clever, this fandom's so, fuckiiin, like, it ain't even, you ain't, you ain't, you ain't gotta!  I ain't gotta, you know wha'I'm sayin', I ain't gotta, gotta, you ain't, you ain't, gotta, gotta, gotta do shit!  Yeah!  That's what I said!  What does it mean!?  I dunno, I don't fuckin'...  Math.  What, you math, bro!?





	Marjorine X Nichole

**Author's Note:**

> Y'see, I can take that name! I don't even, i don't, I don't gotta come up with anything clever, this fandom's so, fuckiiin, like, it ain't even, you ain't, you ain't, you ain't gotta! I ain't gotta, you know wha'I'm sayin', I ain't gotta, gotta, you ain't, you ain't, gotta, gotta, gotta do shit! Yeah! That's what I said! What does it mean!? I dunno, I don't fuckin'... Math. What, you math, bro!?

It was a lonely night of homework for Nichole. The young woman was studying alone in her room, hair frizzed out in a large plume, the hair ties having been removed quite some time ago as the evening set in. The homework before her had been accumulated after a long weekend out with a few close friends. The promise was a quick trip out of town that was a facade of her friend Bebe taking them to Canada for three days that they were all free. Bebe had argued this was a necessity so they could all catch up after the long Summer, and that the money wasn’t an issue, a cousin having a house they stayed in. Though Nichole didn’t mind the thought, she was pissed, having been lied to. The weekend was more sour than any would have wanted, no one having prepared for the two day journey. Many of the group didn’t even pack for the trip, and Nichole still had a book missing in shipping in her second week that she was getting desperate for the arrival of.  
When the group got back from the arduous trip, Nichole had three Monday classes to get the homework done for three classes the next day, and a total of thirteen hours before her first class. Not impossible, but Nichole liked sleeping, so she knocked five of those hours off the clock if she was lucky, and one of them she wanted for eating. It was eleven PM, and she’d barely started anything. Bebe had gone straight to bed after entering the dorm, and Red said she was going out to see someone, likely one of her girlfriends. As for Wendyl, they had homework of their own that they were doing alone in their single. Nichole rested her head atop her psychology book. It had been her least favorite class in the semester so far. Nichole checked the time on her phone once more to see time slowly passing her by. He put her phone face down on her desk and looked over to her hair ties scrunched up to her side. She looked out her second floor window beyond them and considered her options to handle the anxiety and tiredness she was feeling. Nichole grabbed both her scrunchies and pulled her hair back into the two large balls she was accustomed and went about shoving two of her school books, a random notebook and her laptop into her bag.  
The evening was cool as Nichole took a stroll in the late evening across her campus. The small campus was illuminated by the lights lining the thin weaving streets that made up her small campus. There were plenty of others about, but Nichole had headphones on, and couldn’t tell whether they were bustling with excitement. Nichole tried not to think about all the other students having more free time than her. Nichole’s schedule was pretty full, most of her classes being advanced and work intensive. She considered how she had spent her weekend doing something that sounded exciting in theory, a spontaneous adventure with her friends out of the country, but Nichole had realized last year the party girl style wasn’t for her. The friend group she had differed pretty greatly in terms of partying. Wendyl wasn’t big on it, they preferred an interesting movie at home with her friends than going out, and Red would be fine as long as their high with anything. Bebe enjoyed the party scene this campus offered more than the rest of them. Sometimes it surprised Nichole how she could get her work done with how she filled most of her evenings, all this information is useless, I just really need to set the setting, and I’m tossing information in that isn’t exactly pertinent.  
Nichole came up to a small Starbucks built into the center of campus. It was opened normally till midnight, but as Nichole tried prying the doors open, the memory of this happening before came back to her. Every other Sunday last semester, Nichole would come banging on the Starbucks doors to realize it closed at ten on Sundays. “Stupid Christian domination of society, depriving me of my midnight drinks!” Nichole cursed society. Nichole laid her back against the door, smushing the contents of her backpack against it, letting out a heavy sigh. She slid her back down the glass door until she reached the cold, brick ground to sit on. She then put her head against the glass and stared to the sky giving a sickly groan of tired spraying from her in depressive waves.  
“Well, hey, Nichole. Feeling alright?” A voice asked from nearby. Nichole raised her head to look about for who was so familiar with her to see a tall, shabbily dressed woman she couldn’t remember.  
“Yes, well, um. I’m fine, just dissapointed, I’d have to say.” Nichole responded normally, trying not to let on that she didn’t remember who this person was.  
“Well, that’s good to hear. Are you enjoying the school year, so far?” They asked next.  
“Uh, yeah, it’s been alright. I was just coming here to study, I guess, but it was closed. I guess I forgot store hours?” Nichole went on to explain.  
“Aww, just like last semester. How much work do ya gotta get done?” They asked.  
Nichole tilted her head at this person, and tried getting up to their feet. They failed their first attempts to push themselves off the door and slammed into it, making a loud bang. They then crawled to their feet on their hands and knees, now embarrassed to try that again, and upon reaching their feet, and now closer to the person, felt they had a better sense of familiarity with this woman. They had a face that looked familiar. The shape was definitely that of someone they used to know, just the body was of a different shape. “I’m sorry… Butters, is that you?”  
“Oh, yeah, it’s me. Well, actually, it’s Marjorine, now, but… I mean, if it’ll be easier to just use Butters, I’ll understand.”  
“What? No, it’s no trouble. I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize you at first. You’re, uh… You’re looking very different. You’ve been transitioning for how long?” Nichole looked Marjorine up and down. Their physique was remarkably different from how they remembered it last. “What were you doing during the Summer?”  
“Well, work,” They said with a chipper fankness. “I gotta keep money in my pocket! I worked two jobs all summer, and sometimes I babysat when I had the time!”  
“Wow. Sounds like a busy Summer. How do you have any free time if you’re working two jobs.”  
“You, um. Ya don’t, but that’s alright. I’ve got more free time now that I’m back at school, I’m only working three days a week, at the moment! So things are just dandy.”  
“Alright. I’m happy to know you’re feeling good.” The two of them stood staring at one another. There was the light sound of grasshoppers chirping nearby.   
“So, hey, do you have the time to walk and talk?” marjorine offered.  
“Oh, uh, I was probably just gonna head back to my dorm, y’’know, since this is closed,” Nichole mentioned.  
“Well, I don’t mind. I’d just be heading to my car, otherwise.”  
“What, you’re not on campus this semester?” Nichole took a step closer to Marjorine and gestured into the night for them to start walking.  
“Oh, no,” Marjorine took the first step and Nichole quickly followed a step behind. “I can’t afford it this semester. I’ve gotta be saving money for now.”  
“But your family is back in Colorado, where are you staying?”  
“Um… I’m a bit in between housing. I have a grandma out here, which isn’t exactly easy to deal with, but at this point,I’m used to the life.”  
Nichole stepped ahead of Marjorine, staring at their face to pick up on the emotions they might either be trying to hide while talking about these things. “Living with your grandparents must be hard. How often are you on campus?”  
“Oh, I dunno. I usually head home after work when I’m working, and when I don’t I have to be home by ten.”  
“How far away does your grandma live?”  
“Maybe an hour.”  
“Shit. Alright, so you work till eleven and you’re getting home by midnight at the latest, how late are you staying up for homework.”  
“Eh. I get enough sleep. As long as I’m passing my classes, I’ll be fine.”  
“Hm.” Marjorine’s avoidance of the question worried Nichole. “So, what would your Grandma do if you spent the evening with a friend on campus?”  
“Oh, um… That might not be the best idea.” Nichole saw the lines forming across Marjorine’s forehead.  
“How much trouble would you say you’d be in?” Marjorine was fumbling with her hands in envisioning the situation, “I’m just thinking, it’d give you more time to work on your homework if you didn’t have to drive home. Save money on gas. Me and the rest of the girls from last year got a futon in our dorm for occasions like this.”  
“Um… Just, I don’t know if Grandma would approve of me sleeping over at another girl’s place. And if I’m not there for making breakfast, what’s she gonna eat.”  
Nichole looked up to see the doors of her housing complex coming up, as they walked the line of upperclassmen housing. Nichole stepped into the doorway of her dorm building, looking on eye level with the tall, scrawny woman in front of her. “Well, what would you rather do? Do YOU wanna make breakfast for your grandma, or do you want to spend sometime with a friend?” Marjorine stared at Nichole looking them in the eyes and asking for their opinion.

Marjorine had followed Nichole up her second floor dorm, where the two of them had laid their homework out across her room. No one was moving about the home when they arrived, whether they were out, asleep, or doing their own work, so they didn’t want to risk being noisy in the living room area. Nichole had taken her bed while letting Marjorine take the desk, at which was set up an orgy of action figures from all of Nichole’s favorite shows. Where Nichole put actual items for class was highlighted by where amiibos ended, a large rectangle big enough for a notebook folded out across the desk or a laptop, and a mousepad surrounded by more small scale figures. One of the two shelves above the desk was exclusively larger figures, one of which being an impressive Metal Gear Rex that anytime she showed off to people, she asked if they were jealous, to which half the time, people didn’t know what it was. Marjorine looked to the walls of action figures and commented, “Oh, geez, you’ve got quite a collection, here. This is impressive.”  
“Really? You’re impressed?” Nichole said with a snicker. She couldn’t believe someone was actually impressed by her over the top collection of what most considered children’s toys, which she gave people, with the consideration that the collection had begun at age ten.  
“Yeah. I like this kind of dedication to the things you like. I never got any toys like this as a kid. I just played with Legos most the time.”  
“Legos are fun,” Nichole pointed out, hoisting herself onto her bed with a “whoop!” Once on her bed, Nichole tossed blankets and pillows off her bed onto the floor looking for something, which upon finding, she hugged to her chest tightly. It was a little stuffed animal. “I think this childhood friend is the reason I find comfort in collecting toys so much,” Nichole tried explain, holding the stuffed animal out for Marjorine to look at. Marjorine was scrounging across the floor, picking up the bedding she’d tossed to the side.   
Upon standing to see what was a little Teddy bear in her face, Marjorine let out an uncontrollable “Awww!” Of love for the cute little bear that looked beaten to death by a lifetime of childhood love. “They’re adorable! What um… Weird question, but what Gender did you associate with it as a child, so I can refer to them properly.”  
Nichole gave a giggle, “Ms. Fuzzy is a single lady who don’t need no man, and the tagline is very important, because when I heard that line for the first time, and I would play with her after that point, I’d always have her say that when she introduced herself to the other stuffed animals.”  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet Ms. Fuzzy. Does she have a first name?” Marjorine followed up, and tossed the blankets on the bed. “Uuuuummm… No one’s ever asked for the full name. Uhhh, Fugazi,” They looked up to Marjorine with a smile, displaying her stuffed animmal with pride, “Fugazi Fuzzy.”  
“Okay,” Marjorine said, chuckling, “Nice to meet you, Fugazi Fuzzy.” She extended her arm out to the little stuffed animal, and Nichole made Fugazi shake her hand.   
NIchole put Mrs. Fuzzy by her side and tried reaching for the bag she’d left tossed at the foot of her bed. Marjorine helped handing it to her, getting a “Thank you” in return. Marjorine put her school bag down next to the desk of Nichole’s and pulled out some of their homework.  
Their first hour of work was fairly silent. It was a more reassuring thing having someone with you while you worked. After an hour Nichole gave out a yawn. Marjorine quickly turned, looking nervous to hear to getting sleepy. “I still need that coffee I was gonna get if I wanna stay working,” She pointed out.  
“Do you have a coffee maker?” Marjorine asked.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I could make two cups.”  
“Oh, dang, you don’t have to do that,” Nichole tried to stop her, but Marjorine insisted.  
“No, no, it’s fine, if I’m already here, I should make myself useful, somehow.” Marjorine stood from her seat and reached for the handle of the door.  
“No, seriously, it’s fine, you shouldn’t feel any pressure in hanging out.” Nichole hopped off her bed, following after Marjorine. Marj had gotten straight to work, setting up the coffee maker. “There’s a keurig in the cabinet on the far left, you don’t have to use that one.” Nichole told Marjorine, pointing to the cabinet with the better coffee maker. Marj looked and put the larger machine back where they’d found it. “I haven’t even used that one,” Nichole added as a personal reflection. Marjorine pulled out the Keurig and filled it with water, looking at their fancy spinning K-cup rack.   
“Which of these flavors would you like?” Marj asked.  
“Hazelnut would be nice.” Marjorine pulled out one of the k-cups and popped it in the machine while it heated up the water. Marjorine watched and waited for the blue lights to flash on, and Nichole watched her waiting. She looked relatively emotionless staring at the machine. Nichole thought about how Marj would smile a lot when greeting customers, or anyone, protruding a warmth that could be felt last semester. She saw that smile when they saw Marjorine looking down at them at Starbucks, a joy to see an old friend. “So, Marjorine. I know we’ve talked about it, but I just was wondering. When was the last time you went out to see your parents?”  
Marjorine looked down at the loud machine, boiling the water within with a loud chug. Suddenly the sound ceased, and the light of the machine flickered blue. Marjorine flicked open the Cup holder and then pushed it back down, and the light flickered on and off the bright blue now. Marj slipped beneath the machine a coffee cup with large rainbow colors going down it. “It’s been a while. I’ve been with my grandma for a while.”  
“Mm. And how are things there?” Nichole passed through the doorway of the kitchen to stand next to the tall girl.  
“They’re… They’re fine. For now. I’m lucky to have her so close to school, and I’m happy she can help support me.”  
Nichole gave a “Hm,” And looked down to the machine juicing out coffee with the sound of squishing it out of an orange. “If you’re looking for support, than I’d be more than happy to be there for you.”  
Marjorine’s lips widened the slightest bit to give off a smile. “Thank you.”  
Nichole looked down at the coffee machine. “How do you feel about physical contact.”  
“Um. Mixed, at this point.”  
“Okay. Would me rubbing your back sympathetically be too much?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Alright. Then I won’t risk your comfortability.” The two of them stared down as the machine sputtered its last drop. “Would you like coffee or tea?” Nichole asked their friend.  
“Tea would be nice.” Nichole moved to the K-cup rack and pulled out a green tea packet, switching the contents of the cup holder and pulling her mug of coffee out from under the machine, putting under it a new one reading “Queen.” But like the band Queen. Because Queen’s a very good band. I drop so many brands and fucking, just, I recommend way too many things I think are cool in my fics, listen to queen, is what I’m saying, tho. And play Metal Gear Solid, any and all of them, it’s a fantastic franchise that told the same story four times with different characters and in different settings, that’s not a positive feature, that’s just an observation of the franchise. I’m sorry, back to the story. But first, I don’t like Keurigs more than the Coffee makers that can make full pot, but that’s only because I need to drink a full pot in the morning. Now back to the story for realsies.  
The two stared at the coffee machine get kicking, again, and Marjorine looked down at the hands resting on the edge of the counter. Marjorine raised her hand visibly as to not surprise Nichole as she moved hers above NIchole’s and lowered it back down. Nichole turned her hand over as Marj rested hers in its palm, and Nichole wrapped it up, rubbing it gently with her thumb.  
The machine finished chugging out tea, and the two stared at the cup for a moment, before Marj let go of Nichole, and then Nichole let her go to pick up the cup. The both of them took up their drinks and turned away from the machine in sequence, taking a big sip, and burning their mouths in awkward sequence. They looked out at the living room, where the futon on which Marjorine had been offered to sleep on rested. “C’mon. I gotta fix you up your bed.  
Nichole led Marjorine back into her bedroom, where she put down her coffee cup, and placed Marjorine back in the seat in front of her homework. She told her to continue working while she made up her bed, which Marj argued, but Nichole waved her finger at her like she thought a mother would, and insisted in a sarcastic tone that her homework must come first. “Nichole stole the soft extra blanket from her bed and left Marj alone in the bedroom for at least fifteen minutes, during which time worrying sounds of fumbling and bumbling could be heard from outside the bedroom. When Nichole returned, her smile looked very forced, and her eyes looked very panicked.  
“Um. Are you alright?” Marjorine asked her.  
“Yup. Could you hand me that coffee cup?” marjorine looked down at the Pride cup and lifted it up to Nichole. Nichole took a tiny sip to judge temperature, and followed it with a much larger sip. Once it burned her throat, she put the cup back down and gave a gross cough. “Alright. C’mon. Bring your stuff.”  
Nichole led Marj into the living room, which was now a slightly cleaner guest room, with the pulled out bed made comfy with extra blankets and pillows stored beneath. Marjorine put her bag down atop it and took a seat on the soft mattress-cushion. “Oh, this is very nice.” Marjorine said, pleasidly.  
“really? It’s pretty lumpy and old.”  
“Oh, I’ve slept on worse. Much worse.” Marjorine said, sounding deadly serious.  
Nichole didn’t know what she should do with that statement, and sat down on the newly-bed next to her.   
“So, How much more work do you have to get done?” Nichole asked.  
“Eh, not much more. I think I can finish by one.   
“Alright, sounds good.” Nichole got up and headed to her bedroom.  
“Wait, are you going to bed?” marj asked, nervously.  
“Huh? No, I gotta get my homework, too. I’m gonna get comfy and be back, you don’t go anywhere.”  
“Right, you got it.” Nichole entered her room and closed the door, behind her, giving Marj the opportunity to pull her knees to her chest for a moment and look at the ground, thinking about her day.  
Another five minutes later, Nichole came out to Marjorine lying atop the cover in the room lit by string lights, String up at the ceiling with their homework laid out by their side. Nichole walked over to them and stared down at them in their work clothes, with even their shoes still on. “You gonna go to bed like that?” Nichole asked her.  
“Um. Maybe? I’ll finish my work tomorrow,” Marjorine answered. Nichole looked her up and downand then leaned down, grabbing the frill of the blanket dangling over the edge and tossing it over Marjorine’s body, with only enough length to make it halfway over her chest. Nichole tossed her bag of work against the wall upon wich the couch was pushed up against, causing it to flop onto the edge of the bed. She then followed, crawling over majorines legs, and slowly moving everything atop the sheet under it and wrapping herself up in the blanket poking at Marjorine’s leg.  
“C’mon, I can help you finish you homework right now, but first you’re gonna hae to make yourself comfortable, whatever comfort is to you.”  
Marjorine looked at Nichole from her rigid position before sighing and getting into an upright position, “If I get comfortable, I’m worried it’ll make you uncomfortable.”  
“As long as you’re just not completely naked. I have three other roommates, one of them is Red, who I don’t know if you remember, but that means that this couch is probably familiar with people sitting on it in their underwear.” Marjorine stared at Nichole, lips very tightly squeezed in a sour pout, and with a furrowed brow. Marjorine turned away and rested her feet upon the ground. She took a deep inhale and then reached down to untie her shoes, carefully removing them and putting them to her side. She then lifted herself off the couch just enough to undo the button of her jeans and slide them off, quickly sitting down and pulling the blanket over her lap, sliding her legs underneath the blanket and pulling it all the way up around her neck. Turning what was now only her head to face Nichole, she threw up a thumbs up of alrightness.  
“Alright. Time to get to work,” And Nichole patted the spot leaned up against the wall next to her up to Marj. Marj looked at the spot and then at Nichole, who gave a warm smile. Marjorine then proceeded to slide herself across the couch next to Nichole, and pulling her arms out from underneath the blanket, the both of them pulled their school books into their laps and continued with their homeworks.

At the early hour of seven AM, there came a high pitched and repetative wail that Nichole was familiar with. It was the sound of her alarm clock, but it sounded strangely distant. Slowly raising her head from a pillow, she opened her eyes to look out and see the door to her room wide open, and her alarm clock sounding all the way from her window sill. Nichole looked down at what she was holding in her arms, something much larger than Ms. Fuzzy. Nichole saw herself gripping the stomach of Marjorine. Looking over her body, she remembered getting tired at maybe 1:30 and pushing all the books to the far side of the bed. They seemed to have fallen of the bed into a heap at it’s foot, only one binder hanging onto the edge of the bed. Nichole hadn’t wanted to walk the distance back to her room, and must’ve chosen to share a bed with Marjorine instead. At some point, her subconscious mind must’ve gone looking for something to hold onto without Ms. Fuzzy.  
Nichole looked to Marjorine’s face to see her lying awake, staring out. She looked upset. “I’m sorry,” Nichole quickly let go of Marjorine, and tried pulling her arm out from under her, but she kept holding onto her hand in both of hers.  
“No. I’m not mad about it. I’m just… Sad to hear your alarm. It’s been a long time since someone held me.” Nichole watched Marjorine from above. A smile came across her face as sherubbed her thumbs across the palm of Nichole. “Oh, hamburgers, I’m sorry.” Marjorine lifted herself off of Nichole’s arm, letting her go. Nichole pulled her arm out from under her, and then slowly snuck her way out from over the wooden arm of the couch. She saw the two cups sitting on the arm, her cup of Coffee only half finished. Nichole turned herself to place her feet on the ground and then made her way to her bedroom, trying to move swiftly yet quietly. She punched the snooze button to shut the alarm up, and then turned back to Marjorine lying on the couch. Nichole took her time walking back to her, resting on her knees at the side of the bed, staring into Marjorine’s eyes. Nichole raised her arm up to rest in on the pillow by Marj’s head, and then slowly slid it closer, to which Marjorine raised her head and let Nichole hold onto her with her hands. With a soft grip on Marjorine’s head, she pulled her close and held her head against her chest. Marjorine heard to Nichole’s heartbeating, and closed her eyes, listening to it’s rhythm. The two of the rested there until the alarm went off again, another nine minutes later, at which time, Nichole let Marjorine go, and returned to starting her day for her 8:30 class. Marjorine, too, picked up her stuff and put back on her day old pants. The two of them put the bad back into a couch, and sat there resting for the twenty minutes they had left.

DAS ALL, FOLKS, I DON’T KNOW, I DON’T, I DUNNO HOW I WANNA CONTINUE THIS, GOODBYE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEAAAAH, I fuckin', you ain't evven, you weren't, you don't know!!! You don't Know, what are you gonna do? What, you don't know how to handle this!? *Pulls out guitar and does a sick riff, so sick that it blows your head into space, where it evolves faster than Shin Godzilla, and turns into a new race of some kind of space heads, that need to find new host bodies, and when you return to Earth in forty years, looking for new hosts to parasite, this is the story they'll tell of why this happened, and everyone's gonna be super confused, until I come back and do an even sicker second guitar rift, that finishes the job and blows all your parasite heads up like the game that came free with your 3DS where you just take pictures of people's heads, and that's my new video game, super head exploding guitar hero forever, a totally originally titles game.


End file.
